The Daughter of Both Highs
by XiAoXiE-cHbL
Summary: During the last retrieval mission of Sasuke, Sakura died in the battle. After Sakura died, she finally realized who she really is. Now, Sakura must choose which side she is on between her older brothers. Saku x multiple HinaCho TenLee InoShikaTem
1. The Last mission for him

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.. How I wish I do…

Xia0xi'sCherRyBLosSom:

Okay, another Fanfic.. Please review and please go to my profile and read my first fanfic:

"She's the Queen, She's my Queen"

"Speaking out loud"

"_Remembering something"_

* * *

Chapter One:

The Last mission for him

Today is the day that both Naruto and Sakura have the opportunity to retrieve their missing comrade and a dear friend for one last time.

As they are jumping from tree to tree, they remembered what Tsunade told them before they left,

"_Remember this is your last chance to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke. If you failed, you two will completely forget about him. Got that?" _

And with this, both shinobi are willing to take Sasuke back to the Village where he truly belongs no matter what. They have tried so many times to retrieve their missing friend. And every time they would get in a fight, he would always say the same thing.

"_I am still going to get the power no matter what and no one, not even you, can stop me!"_

Sakura looked at her side. She could see the determination on her best friend's face. Naruto. He is still keeping that promise to her no matter what. That is his ninja way. Over the past years, Naruto has grown in to a fine man. He may have times that he still acts like their genin days but not that much. Only around Sakura. His hair grew longer and his whiskers are more visible. He wears black pants, orange shirt over his black jacket but he never zips his jacket showing his muscular chest that all girls adore. He quite got some fan girls. He and all his friends made it to Chuunins.

Naruto looked at his side and saw Sakura looking at him. He studied Sakura. She is more open and treats him very special. They learned how to hold on and lean on each other. She is now a lady. No longer the annoying genin Sakura. But she was never annoying to him. She is everything to him. She is one of the top medics in spite being too young. She wears a white skirt over a black spandex and a white tank top over a red vest showing all her curves that all men are drooling at. She is the prettiest kuniochi known in Konoha. She is close to all the people in the village and men are quite attached to her. Even if they are known to be heartless, cold and emotionless shinobi, she would always find a way to their hearts.

Along side in their journey is their new teammate, Sai. Sai changed a lot after becoming close to Sakura. He still calls her ugly and hag but he told her that is his ways of showing to her that he pays attention to her and never ignore her. He and Naruto are really great friends. They argue a lot with Sakura but they'll end up laughing about it anyway.

Kakashi took a place on this last adventure as well. He is also determine to find and bring back the last member of his new first and last team. He considered his new team the closes thing he calls family. And as the father of this family, he would do anything to bring back the missing piece.

These four still finds a way to bond and hang out together in spite of their trainings and missions. Kakashi is taking a lot of missions. Sai is training with Yamato. Naruto is with Jiraiya, one of the sannins. And Sakura is under the Godaime and one of the sannins, Tsunade.

This time, the team 7 is not alone. Neji, Shikamaru, Shino and Kiba are all part of this mission. And each of these is willing to bring back a comrade. They are not doing it because of orders or because the fact that they hate the Uchiha, but because they know how depressing to lose a comrade. They may never experience losing a comrade, but looking at them and seeing their determination encourage them. And they don't ever want to feel that.

"Are we there, yet?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"One more day, Naruto." Sakura replied politely.

"Oh man! This is taking forever!"

"Be patient, dickless." Sai said emotionlessly.

"Why you teme!!"

"Quit it you two!" Sakura shouted annoyed.

"Whatever ugly." He said as he speed up.

"What did you say??" Sakura screamed as she speeds up to catch up to Sai.

"Can't catch up, hag?"

"Shut up, you fag!"

"Nice vocab for a lady."

"Lady, my ass!"

"Yup, a nice one that is." Kakashi said grinning at Sakura. Sakura stopped and waited for Kakashi. Kakashi can't stop now so it ended up having a very big bruise in his head.

"Hahaha... Good one, Sakura-chan!" Naruto happily cheered at Sakura.

Shikamaru looked up and watched the team 7. They are trying to be happy just to forget a missing part of them. His team is complete but they never bond or hang out like this. Sure they have fun but team 7 has more to it. And they are still missing one. Unconsciously, he smiled.

"What a drag…"

"It is getting dark so we'll set up camp." Kakashi commanded them as they landed in a clearing. As soon as they landed, Naruto immediately hugged Sakura.

"I missed you, Sakura-chan." Naruto happily sang as he continues to hug Sakura.

"What a drama queen." Kiba snorted.

"I've been here the whole time, Naruto." She said as she released herself from his very tight hold. Unknown to Sakura, all the guys are getting pretty jealous.

"I'll get the fire woods." Neji said as he walked away in the forest.

"What's his problem?" Naruto asked. The guys all sighed. How could he not know? Oh yeah, he is oblivious at that matter.

"Maybe he is just tired and wanted to go to sleep early?" Sakura asked at the last part. Naruto just simply nodded.

"Or…" Kakashi said smirking at the guys.

"Me and Akamaru will get the food." Kiba said as he ran to the forest to find food not giving Kakashi a chance to finish his sentence.

"Ok….. I'll help set the tents." And they started to set up the tents. There will be 3 tents. One for Kiba, Akamaru and Shino. The other is for Neji and Shikamaru. And the last tent but the biggest tent is for Sai, Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura.

Sakura is setting up the tent by herself since Naruto and Sai went sparring, Kakashi is setting up the tent of Kiba, Akamaru and Shino while Shikamaru is setting up theirs.

She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder and saw Shino. She smiled at him making him blush but hidden thanks to his coat.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked standing up and looking at him.

"I'll help you." He said as he went to the other side of the tent. Sakura looked at him confused but didn't protest since it is more like a statement than a question.

After setting up all the tents, they all gathered logs and formed it in a circle. Neji got back with the fire woods and set them in the middle. Kiba and Akamaru got back with a dozen of fishes. Shino helped Kiba put sticks on the fishes ready for barbeque. Kakashi put fire in the woods and Sakura cooked their food.

As soon as their food is done, Sakura gave one to each one and saying their thank you to her. Then, they all settled as they are eating.

"One more day." Naruto suddenly said out of nowhere. Sakura looked at him with sadden eyes.

"Our last chance." She whispered. Everyone looked at her as she just closed her eyes. She, then, opened her eyes and smiled.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. We'll get him." Kiba happily said. She smiled at him.

"Yah, then Team 7 will be together again. We'll be complete." Naruto continued.

"We'll have to make sure that we will cover everything for this mission if you all want to be a success." Neji stated. Everyone nodded. Then there was a moment of silence until Sakura stood up and stretched.

"I'm going to bed. Just tell me if it is my time to watch. Good night." The guys all said their goodnights and soon went to their tents as well. Kakashi was the first watch for the night.

Naruto entered their tent and saw Sakura sleeping with sadden expression. How he wished to make her happy. Maybe Sasuke is the only one that can make her happy. But she said that she is over him and she proved it by insulting him in their last fight.

"_You asshole! All you think about is yourself and your stupid revenge! You don't even give a fuck about us!"_

Naruto silently went to Sakura's right side and hugged her by her shoulders as he nuzzled her neck. The scent of her made him comfortable and giving up to a peaceful sleep.

Sai went inside and saw Naruto hugging Sakura. He got this weird feeling that tells him to rip them apart and kill Naruto. But he ignored it expecting that Sakura would kill him herself. So he settled down on the other side of her and hugged her by the waist and nuzzled her sweet scented hair. Soon falling as sleep as well.

* * *

A/n: Please review!! Please please please!! And thanks for reading by the way

3 26 08


	2. The Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.. How I wish I do…

Xia0xi'sCherRyBLosSom:

Please read my first story as well"

"She's the Queen, She's my Queen"

just go tomy profile.. thanks:)

"Speaking out loud"

"_Remembering something"_

_Thanks for the reviews and please review!! enjoy:)_

* * *

Recap:

_Naruto silently went to Sakura's right side and hugged her by her shoulders as he nuzzled her neck. The scent of her made him comfortable and giving up to a peaceful sleep. _

_Sai went inside and saw Naruto hugging Sakura. He got this weird feeling that tells him to rip them apart and kill Naruto. But he ignored it expecting that Sakura would kill him herself. So he settled down on the other side of her and hugged her by the waist and nuzzled her sweet scented hair. Soon falling asleep as well._

* * *

Chapter Two:

The Battle

Sakura woke up feeling warm. She doesn't want to open her eyes and just want to go back to sleep since she felt comfortable with the arms that's hugging her. Wait. What?

She opened and eyes to see blond hair. She looked down to see Naruto sleeping peaceful as he is hugging her by the shoulders. She smiled at him. He looks so peaceful that no one would ever think that a monster is inside him or that he has lots of problems.

She felt strong arms tightening their grip on her waist. She looked back a little and saw Sai sleeping peacefully as well. He looks way to innocent. No one would ever think that the moment this dude will wake up, he is an emotionless bastard.

She carefully slipped out of both men's hold but no avail. They are both too strong for her. Physically and emotionally. With these arms that she is still alive and breathing. With these arms that she is till here right now, in their arms. But she knows them too well. She reached for Sai's hands and slowly caressing them with her hands. While doing that to Sai, she caressed Naruto's cheeks. Soon both men relaxed and Sakura took that opportunity to trade herself with her pillow. And success, she got out of their hold.

But not for long. As soon as she stood up and took the first step to go out the tent, Kakashi hugged her leg. She would have screamed but she is already used to it. And she knows a way out. She ruffled his hair and slowly reaching to his mask. Kakashi felt something on his mask but lazy to know, he just pulled away.

Sakura slowly went out the tent to find Kiba sleeping next to Akamaru. They both looked tired. Maybe they didn't have enough sleep since they didn't wake her up to watch. She walked over to him and taps him by the shoulders.

"Kiba." She softly whispered. Kiba stirred for a moment but Akamaru is now awake. She petted him.

"How are you, Akamaru?" She asked to Akamaru as he barked in response.

Kiba heard Akamaru barked and sat up now face to face with his crush.

"Good morning." Sakura greeted cheerfully. Kiba got embarrassed how close they are and started to blush.

"Are you sick?" She asked as she put her hand on his forehead. Then she remembered something.

"I am sorry, Kiba." She said apologetically. Kiba got confused. Why is she saying sorry? For what?

"Why?"

"Well, you guys didn't wake me up to watch."

"Oh, that. Its ok, Sakura-chan. We guys can handle that."

"Thanks." She smiled at him and soon each member of the squad started to wake up. They ate breakfast and headed to their mission. Everyone is excited at their mission. Just a couple more hours and they would see Uchiha Sasuke again.

* * *

"Everybody, keep still." Kakashi commanded as they are hiding behind the trees watching the people below them. They are listening to the whereabouts of Orochimaru and Sasuke. They are on the right track after seeing Kabuto.

"Lord Orochimaru, Uchiha Sasuke just arrived." Kabuto said as he approached Orochimaru who is training in the forest.

"I see. Send him here." He glanced back at Kabuto.

"Of course, my Lord." He turned his back on him and went inside the hideout.

"Remember to keep on guard and you all know the plan, got that?" Neji asked as he commanded the team as him being the second leader. Everyone nodded. Their plan is simple, attack whenever the chances are favor to them. Retrieve Sasuke and run away.

They continue to watch every single activity they do down below. Naruto is impatiently waiting for Sasuke to come out. Akamaru already transformed as Kiba ready to attack. Shino has sent his bugs on guard. Kakashi is showing his sharingan. Neji activated his byakugan. And Sakura is silently observing and getting herself prepares to see his once crush.

"You ask for me?" The figure slowly stepping out of the shadows. Everyone in the trees knows that voice. His voice.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun. I would like you to do something for me." Orochimaru asked politely to Sasuke.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked looking bored.

"Kukuku… I want you to kill them!" Orochimaru said as he launched a kunai towards the position of Kakashi.

"Shit!" Kakashi cursed as he dodged the kunai. "Everyone get ready!"

He landed down and now face to face with one of the legendary sannins, Orochimaru. Naruto landed next to him but he's facing Sasuke. Soon the others followed them below.

"I see you are back for more." Orochimaru said as he grinned.

"We are here for Uchiha Sasuke." Neji replied as he gets ready for an attack.

"I thought I told you that I am not going back with all of you." He said as he activated his sharingan.

"Konoha brats. They just won't give up on you Sasuke-san." Kabuto said smirking as he entered the forest with more sound Nins while Orochimaru went inside their hideout saying he's tired from training.

"Sasuke-kun!! Are you alright?!" Screamed the worried Karin alongside the other members of team hebi.

Karin saw Sakura. "Who is this bitch?"

"Please Sasuke, just come back with us." Sakura pleaded to him completely ignoring Karin. Sasuke looked at her. It's been a while since he last saw her. She had grown so much. But she is still annoying him right now.

"You are still annoying but stubborn at the same time, Sakura-_chan._" Sasuke smirked as he saw Sakura gaping.

"Don't you dare call her Sakura-chan!!" Naruto growled at him with his now red eyes.

"Oh, the dope." He turned around to meet face to face to his once best friend.

"Teme! You are going to go back with us. Got that?!" He yelled as he approached Sasuke.

And the fight begins. Naruto is fighting Sasuke. Since Sasuke has the advantage with much chakra, Naruto keep on dodging his attacks.

"You are weak, dope. You are just dodging my attacks." He said smirking as he tries to kick Naruto square in the guts.

"I don't care what you say, teme. I am going to take you back in Konoha with me no matter what." He said as he tried to aim a punch in his jaws but Sasuke back flipped.

Kakashi is currently fighting Kabuto. Kabuto put poison in his now glowing hands. He is aiming to touch Kakashi's arms to deactivate them and prevent his legs from moving. Kakashi is using his sharingan to predict whatever Kabuto is trying to do and at the same time kicking and punching him whenever possible. He is using a lot of jutsus as well.

Sai is busy drawing his weapons as they are fighting Juugo. Neji and Suigetsu are both busy fighting each other as they are both trying to land a punch. Sakura is fighting the bitch, Karin.

"You do know that Sasuke-kun will never coming back with you guys in Konoha." Karin smirked at Sakura. But then she got mad seeing that Sakura is holding an emotionless face.

"Don't try to hide your anger, dear." Karin said as she is trying to kick Sakura. Sakura being mad, annoyed and bored at Karin tried to punch her in the guts but missed.

"You missed!" Just as soon Karin said that, the punch landed in the ground making it create a crater in the middle of the forest. Karin tried to jump to balanced herself but Sakura already punched her in the face knocking her unconscious.

Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru and Shino are fighting the other sound nins. Shikamaru trapped them in his shadow possession justsu while Kiba and Akamaru are attacking them and the bugs of Shino.

"Shadow clone jutsu" Naruto shouted as he made two clones of himself. The clones poured chakra on his right hand. "Rasengan!" He shouted as the ball of chakra formed in his palm. His clones disappeared in a puff.

"Chidori!" Shouted Sasuke as lightning burst from his right arm. This time it is nor just an ordinary chidori but in the highest level. They both ran towards each other with their best jutsu in hand.

After Sakura finished her fight with Karin, she immediately ran where Naruto and Sasuke are fighting. She saw Kakashi lying in the ground unable to move and saw Kabuto ready to finish him. She did a couple of hand signs and ran towards Kabuto countering his attacks.

He flew backwards after the attack. Sakura kneeled besides Kakashi and healed his legs and arms. He is now ready to fight but Kabuto is missing. He looked for him but saw a bunch of sound Nins. He is now engaged in the battle.

Sakura continued to run to where her two teammates are fighting. He stopped as she saw them. They are running towards each other with their greatest jutsu in hand ready to kill each other. The scene is just like the same thing when they were in the hospital rooftop.

She needs to do something. She was about to stop them when she felt Kabuto's chakra signature. She turned around and jumped away from Kabuto. Soon, she is engaged in a battle with him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as the two boys are nearing each other. Soon the Rasengan crashed in with the Chidori. It formed a big ball of chakra and threw both of them. They both screamed in pain.

Sakura saw Naruto flying towards her and readied herself in catching him. Kabuto saw this opportunity and in slow motion, he ran towards Sakura who is trying to catch Naruto. As soon as she catched Naruto, Kabuto stabbed her in the stomach and putting poison in the kunai.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed out in pain. Naruto flipped their positions. He is now hugging Sakura by her waist preventing her from falling. Naruto looked at her and saw blood drawing out her stomach. He looked over her shoulders and saw Kabuto withdrawing a kunai with a smug look on his face.

* * *

XiaOxi'sCheRrYbLosSom:

Thanks for reading!! Please Please Review!! It really keeps me going!! PLease??


	3. Goodbyes and Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... How I wish I do…

**Xia0xi'sCherRyBLosSom:**

Here is the next chappie! This is very dramatic people. But anyway, thank you sooo much for the people that reviewed the last chapter! I love you guys! sorry it took me a while to update: ( because i am working on another new story: )

Please **REVIEW!!** I really don't care if it's just one word.. pretty please??

Pairings: Saku x multiple

"Speaking out loud"

"_Remembering something"_

* * *

Recap:

"_Ahhhh!" She screamed out in pain. Naruto flipped their positions. He is now hugging Sakura by her waist preventing her from falling. Naruto looked at her and saw blood drawing out her stomach. He looked over her shoulders and saw Kabuto withdrawing a kunai with a smug look on his face._

* * *

Chapter 3:

The Goodbye and Revelations

The others heard Sakura screamed and ran to see what happen. They saw blood coming out of her stomach and saw a now two-tailed state Naruto. They know this is bad for Naruto for he is now out of control. Neji and the rest ran towards them. Just as they were about to reach them, Naruto jumped and headed for Kabuto leaving Sakura in the arms of the Hyuuga Prodigy.

Sasuke just stared at the blooded body of his former teammate. Just then Kabuto grabbed him and ran away with the other sound Nins while Kakashi is restraining Naruto.

"Sakura, please be okay." Neji pleaded at the blossom in his arms. Her breathing is very rapid and she is trying to catch her breath. She could barely open her eyes. Kiba, Shikamaru and Shino kneeled besides her with sad, worried and anger in their faces.

"I am going to kill him! I am going to kill them!" Naruto shouted. Kakashi is still restraining him.

"Calm down, Naruto! This is not the time to go out of control! Sakura needs you!" As soon as her name escaped Kakashi's mouth, Naruto stopped.

Naruto finally calmed down. He and Kakashi ran towards the others. He saw Sakura and felt his heart sank and being stab a million times. He immediately hugged her.

"Sakura-chan! You are going to be alright. Just hold on." He desperately said.

"Sakura, hold on, okay? We are going to go back and get you healed okay?" Kakashi said as he kneeled besides Sakura trying to pick her up.

"Try to heal yourself, Sakura-chan." Shikamaru worriedly asked her.

"I can't anymore." She said panting and sweating from the pain.

"Don't do this, Sakura-chan!" Kiba yelled obviously trying not to cry. Akamaru is now crying in her side.

"I am not going to make it." She smiled at them. Soon she is crying. "I am happy that I am with you guys right now."

* * *

In the Akatsuki's Main hideout.

The leader is currently sitting in the conference room with the rest of the Akatsuki members. They are all wearing their cloaks but they are unzipped. They are looking seriously at the leader.

The leader was about to say something when he felt something hurting inside of him. He stood up panting and sweating. The rest of the Akatsuki panicked at their leader.

Konan, the leader's partner asked. "What's wrong Pein-sama?"

He went back to his killing aura as he jumped out of the window and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Tobi is worried. Is Leader-sama, okay?" Tobi asked looking out the window.

"Follow him and make sure he won't kill anyone." Konan commanded as the rest of the Akatsuki disappeared one by one following their leader.

* * *

Naruto lifted Sakura as he run towards the direction of Konoha. He is crying and saw the rest of the member of the squad trying to fight the urge to cry.

"I am not giving up on you, Sakura-chan. I never let you go and I am going to do the same thing right now!" Naruto shouted as he is crying.

Sakura smiled at him. Then she looked at her side and smiled at the rest of her guy friends. Apparently, her smile made their tears flow. Naruto is crying his heart out not caring about the others. He needs Sakura. He needs her. They may never start on the wrong track but over the time they learned how to be together. He wouldn't let her die trying to save him! It is all his fault! It is his fault Sakura is in much pain.

Neji can't let Sakura die. She is special to him. She knows how to make him feel human and not just a block of ice. She is the only girl besides Hinata who melt his icy attitude. Kiba won't let Sakura go. Sakura is way to special for him and Shino. They both like her. She is fun to be with. She knows when to get serious and when to have fun. Shikamaru would never let Sakura die. She is always there for him. She helps him no matter what. She is fun to be with. She is always worth the 'troublesome'. Kakashi would never, not in a billion years, let Sakura go. She understands him. Even though he is not always there for her, she is always there for him. He haven't return the favor yet. She needs to survive. Sai may never show it but he really cares for Sakura. She taught him how to feel. How is he gonna feel happy again without her?

She could feel her breath about to end. She knows that she is going to die now. And so she must assure them. She must tell them. She softly whispered but able to hear the others. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"I love you guys. I really do. I.. I'll meet you all soon." And with that, she opened her eyes. She breathes her last and she smiled for the last time as she looked over the forest and closes her eyes. Her heart beat stopped.

* * *

Before her heart gave up, she looked up to him. She smiled sweetly at him. He is not even sure if she knows him, anything about him. Her smile is the reason why he's going soft. She is the reason why he is now mad and ready to kill. She is his little sister.

The other member of their organization are now running besides him but silently trying to figure out what had gotten to their leader's change of mood. The next thing they saw shocked them. The team 7 with other Konoha Shinobi. They looked at the pink haired kuniochi in the arms of the host of the Kyuubi. They saw her smiled in their direction. And not just any smile, but a smile that could make even the coldest and hardest heart to soften.

"Sakura-Chan!! Please don't do this to me!!" Naruto shouted as he increased his speed while hugging Sakura close to him. But Sakura could no longer feel it. She could no longer hear it.

They all could hear the vessel crying over the girl in his arms. But none of them could understand why their leader is wasting his time on this moment. He may take advantage on this situation to capture the Kyuubi Vessel but he gave no command. All he did is watch with his distant eyes.

He already knew she is dead. He couldn't feel her anymore. He couldn't hear her heart beat. He didn't have a chance to tell her who she is and who is she in his life. Now, all he could think about is blood. The blood of the one who killed his precious little sister and no one could stop him.

"Head back to the base." Pein instructed his group emotionlessly. The rest looked at each other but nodded at the same time. Each one disappeared from the tragic scene in front of them.

* * *

They could all see the Village Hidden in the Leaf. They increase their speed more. No one said a word after Naruto lost his control and speed up to the village.

"Naruto, Sai, Shino, Kiba. You guys go and bring Sakura to the hospital immediately. While me, Neji and Shikamaru will report to the hokage." Kakashi commanded as they separated in their ways.

At the Hokage's Tower

Kakashi, Neji, and Shikamaru just burst in the office without even knocking. They didn't even care that the other jounins and chuunins are there.

"What the--? What do you guys want? Can't you wait for your turn?" The Godaime Tsunade half yelled at them.

"We can't. Sakura. She is. She is." Kakashi can't make up the words. How could he tell them that his daughter figure died? He tried to control his emotions in front of other ninjas.

"Sakura? What happen to her? Where is she?" Ino, one of the chunnins in the room, asked worriedly about her best friend.

"She's at the hospital with Naruto, Sai, Shino and Kiba." Neji informed them with sadness and anger in his voice.

"Please see her right now, Lady Hokage." Shikamaru pleaded at the Hokage. Ino, Hinata, Lee, and Ten-Ten immediately ran outside the office and headed for the hospital.

"Let's go." Tsunade said as she stood up and went to the hospital with the other jounins and chuunins left in the room.

* * *

Tsunade rushed to the hospital. She doesn't know what to do or what to feel. But she is terribly worried. What could happen to her beloved apprentice? She opened the room where Sakura is said to be placed.

She opened the door to see Naruto buried her face to her hair as he hugged her by her shoulders. Sai is holding her hand. Kiba is holding her other hand while Akamaru is laid in her stomach. Shino is leaning against the wall looking at the girl in the bed. Ino, Hinata, Lee and Ten-Ten are crying in her side.

She could not believe it. Her apprentice. She could not feel her chakra signature. She is not breathing anymore.

"Everyone, get out!!" Tsunade yelled while she neared herself to Sakura. The boys and everyone else went outside. She called Shizune and the other nurses to help her save the last Haruno. The last attack of the Sound to the Leaf village causes the death of both Sakura's parents.

Shizune cried the moment she saw Sakura's body. They poured every healing chakra they have. They won't give up on her. But the poison spread her whole body disfunctioning every organ in her body including her heart.

* * *

Everyone is waiting impatiently in the waiting room. No one ever spoke a word. No one even asked how it all happened. They were just there, waiting for Tsunade to tell some good news.

Finally the door opened. All the chuunins and some jounins looked up at the exhausted Hokage. Her eyes were red and her body is shaking. Everyone felt their heart beat increased.

Shizune appeared besides the Hokage. She has the same feature. Her body shaking and her eyes red. She looked up to them.

"Uhmm... You may see her… for one last time." She whispered the last phrase but they are ninjas. They heard it. They couldn't believe it. They all looked at the hokage.

She shook her head and walked away leaving the 3 kuniochi crying their heart out as they are entering the room. Naruto landed a punch to the wall that he is leaning on. While the other boys clenched their fists drawing blood on their palms. The other jounins stayed quiet the whole time unsure what to do to assure their students.

* * *

At Orochimaru's Hideout

"Ahhh!!" Screamed now the blooded Kabuto. He was been tortured the moment that Orochimaru found out he killed the girl in Kakashi's team.

"Why, my Lord? She deserves to die!" After he said that, Orochimaru tortured him again slashing one of his arms.

"I told you, Kabuto. Do not harm her!" Orochimaru yelled at him. He doesn't want her to die. He still has plans for his little sister.

"Please, my Lord. I am terribly sorry. Please forgive me!" Kabuto pleaded to Orochimaru for his life. Orochimaru punched him hard on the face sending him few feet away from him.

"Finish him." Orochimaru commanded to the figure in the shadow watching the whole scene.

"Hn." Uchiha Sasuke smirked as he neared kabuto. He is going to pay for what he did. He activated his sharingan. And the final torture began.

* * *

Few weeks after Sakura's death

They held her funeral in the cemetery near her parents' grave. Everyone is wearing black. Tsunade is currently saying her good bye speech to her apprentice. She couldn't think right for she drown herself with sake. One by one they are saying their goodbyes to the Cherry Blossom of the Hidden leaf Village.

Even the Kazekage, Gaara, and his older siblings, Temari and Kankuro, are saying their goodbye. They were expecting her in Suna after their mission to retrieve the Uchiha for the last time for her monthly visit but never showed up until they found out that she's gone. Temari and Kankuro can't calm Gaara that time for she is special to him.

Jiraiya looked up in the sky and rain dropped hard in the Village. He smiled a sad smile. Even the heaven is crying for her.

* * *

**Xia0xi'sCherRyBLosSom:**

NO! I really killed and let Sakura die! The guys are gonna kill me! I hope you guys liked it... About the Orochimaru and Akatsuki part, it will be explain on the next chappie! Yehey!

PLease Please REVIEW! It really keeps me going! And it makes me update more knowing that people would still wanna read my fic.

Please review and thanks for reading:)


End file.
